


Droplets

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, fireside fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alive is well worth celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severity_softly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/gifts).



> Written for severity_softly and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. She gave the prompts "wood, rain and Lily Evans."

Snape rolled over in bed and absently reached for his companion, only to find himself grappling with a pillow. Sitting up hurriedly he looked around the room and winced when he saw Lupin’s clothes were gone. Clearly the last three days of celebrations had gone to Lupin’s head and now reason had prevailed.

A flash of lightning lit up the fields by the remote cottage and Snape was accioing his wand to him before he fully registered that he'd seen a figure out there.

Pulling on some trousers and a loose fitting shirt Snape padded from the bedroom, down the hall and crouched by the front door. His head aching - perhaps Lupin wasn't the only one who had been consuming copious amounts of alcohol - he prepared to strike, when another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"What the...?" Snape stood up, refusing to acknowledge any feeling but annoyance as he stared at Remus Lupin who was standing in the garden, his face upturned to the sky, his tongue sticking out to catch the rain which was drenching him. Snape watched with some curiosity as Lupin spun around, eyes closed.

"Lupin?... Lupin!"

Lupin's eyes shot open and he began to laugh as he spotted Severus.

"Lupin...have you lost your mind?"

Lupin tried very hard to compose himself, but failed. "You should come out here, it's wonderful!" and he jumped up and down, covering himself in mud.

"You will catch your death of cold. And much as I would appreciate the irony of you being defeated by the common cold rather than Lord Voldemort..."

"You need to feel this Severus," Remus replied, the grin unwavering.

"Feel what?" Snape snapped; such honest exuberance always left him uncomfortable.

"The rain, Severus, you need to feel the rain."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we're alive, Severus. Gloriously, wonderfully alive." Lupin moved forward and pulled a startled Snape out into the garden where he soon became soaking wet. Before he had a chance to protest, though, Lupin was kissing him. Three days of drinking and two of finding out just how flexible they were but this was the first time they had kissed.

"Stop thinking," Lupin murmured against his lips, before kissing him again. It was everything Snape ever wanted and nothing like what he expected and over far too soon.

Lupin pulled back and then hesitatingly brushed Snape's damp hair from his forehead. "We're alive."

Snape studied the other man's face for a moment, enjoying the feel of Lupin's hands as they untangled his hair. "Yes, we are." Then it was Snape's turn to surprise Lupin as he pulled him into an embrace. Lightning flashed above their heads but neither man paid it any heed.

Finally they broke apart and Lupin took both Snape's hands in his own and drew them out to his side. Curious Snape refrained from saying anything for the moment. Lupin then stood as close to Snape as he could and whispered, "close your eyes." The slight glimmer of fear in Snape's eyes was quickly replaced by trust and he did as Lupin asked. Lupin then moved his head so he was facing the sky, the rain falling about his face and shoulders, seeping into his clothes. Lupin stood back but kept close enough to Snape that he could still feels Lupin's presence.

"We really are alive," Snape murmured in wonder, this being the first time he had even thought to take stock.

"Yes," Lupin laughed, moving back slightly and spinning around, taking a blissful moment to feel each droplet of rain as it cleansed away his aches.

"...until we die of flu..." Snape couldn't help adding, opening up his eyes. Lupin looked over to him and saw that even Snape's eyes were reflecting his smile.

"We _are_ a little wet," Lupin agreed, his grin unstoppable.

"You are incorrigible."

"Mm," Lupin agreed, pushing Snape up against the side of the cottage. "Horny, too."

Snape found himself in the unusual position of almost grinning as Lupin began nipping at his neck.

"Lupin...Remus, we're soaked through. We need - oh...oh god, do that again..."

"I'm sorry Severus, what were you saying?"

"We need to get warm...Get your hand out of there!"

Lupin pouted but did as he was told; Snape was right, he could now feel the goosebumps travelling up his legs and he was having some difficulty in feeling his fingers at all.

"Fire?" Lupin asked.

Snape nodded. "Get inside, I'll get the wood." Lupin was about to protest but Snape had all but thrown him through the door. Snape then hurried to the shed, pulled open the door and then slipped inside. Whoever had built the cottage had been well used to the weather up here in the hills and Snape was extremely grateful that he could take his armful of firewood and travel through a short tunnel before finding himself in the kitchen.

As he stepped through the door the smell of expensive coffee hit straight away and he took a moment to savour the aroma and the sight of Lupin as the werewolf peeled off his sodden clothes. When he began to wiggle his hips Snape realised that the other man knew perfectly well that he was standing there.

"I've got the firewood."

"Oh, Severus, you startled me. I didn't hear you come in." He exaggeratedly batted his eyelashes and Snape rolled his eyes. Lupin followed Snape into the living room and carefully put the mugs onto the coffee table. He resumed stripping as Snape prepared the fire. Minutes later Remus was completely naked and alternately warming himself and helping Snape remove his own damp clothing.

Both naked they wrapped themselves in blankets, and each other, and sat before the fire, sipping at their coffee.

Snape finally broke the companionable silence by asking, rather self-consciously, "shouldn't we talk?"

"No."

"No?"

"Severus," Lupin replied, brushing his arm against Snape's, "we've known each other since we were eleven years old. We've lived through the good, the bad and the ugly times, and we've come out in one piece, relatively. I think that you're just going to have to accept that I'm completely in love with you." Lupin moved forward to kiss Snape but Snape pulled back and Lupin tried very hard to school his expression into that of inquiry rather than hurt.

"Lily Evans once said that I should jump in with both feet sometime," Snape stated.

"Lily...Evans?"

Snape glared at him and Lupin decided now wasn't the time. "Lily and I used to talk. Before. She was always telling me to be more spontaneous."

"And?"

"Perhaps if I'd have thought about joining the Death Eaters a little more..."

"But?"

"But I haven't felt like this in a long time. I'm not sure that I ever have. And I'm sorry." Lupin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry for all the times I hurt you and all the times I'm going to hurt you. But..."

"Severus, you don't..."

"I don't want to destroy this...whatever it is. Ihavefeelingsforyou." It came out as a rush of words as if Snape was afraid they would be snatched away from him, but Lupin got the gist.

"All right then," Lupin murmured, pressing kisses against Snape's neck. "Now all we have to decide is, what do we want more, sleep or sex?

"Sex, definitely sex," Snape replied, grabbing the other man and pulling him against him. Now the only sounds in the room were their moans competing with the thunder as they discovered that Snape really _was_ the more flexible of the two.


End file.
